Dulces una nohe de verano
by Shaan
Summary: Oneshoot. Twincest TomxBill. Una noche calurosa de verano los Kaulitz tienen antojo de helado.


_**Oneshoot que llevaba pensado desde que leí una historia de **__**lovelyRoNi**__**, si le tengo que agradecer a alguien esta historia es a ella. **_

_**Gracias a todas/os que leéis mis historias.**_

_**Recuerdo: Tokio Hotel es un grupo que no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) por lo tanto cualquier cosa que haya en el fic es TOTALMENTE FALSA. No quiero tener problemas con nadie así que ya lo adelanto: Este fic es twincest, y a quien no le guste, que no lo lea. ;) **_

* * *

**Dulces una noche de verano**

Siete años:

Bill y Tom consiguieron convencer a su madre para que no les separara las habitaciones, y allí estaban los dos en esa habitación infantil a su tierna edad de siete años. Sus guitarras apoyadas en el armario, dos guitarras, una de Tom y otra de Bill. Por supuesto que la de Tom estaba mucho más cuidada, a Bill no le agradaba tener que ir todas las tardes a la escuela de música, pero su hermano estaba empeñado en ir. Las paredes eran de un color azul cielo y estaban adornadas de pósteres de quien sabe cuales grupos de música, ya que ellos recién tenían su primer grupo de música con dos muchachos más.

Era verano, y aunque estaban en el frío pueblo de Loitsche, aquél año era más caluroso de lo normal. Verano, por lo tanto vacaciones, sus esperadas vacaciones habían llegado después de haber tenido que estar encerrados en aquel colegio de mala muerte, tal como lo calificaban ellos.

Tom dormía profundamente desde hacía unas horas, en cambio Bill no podía dormir por la calor, pese a que la ventana estaba abierta, además, sentía se estomago completamente vacío. Se despertó y se dirigió a la cama de su igual.

- Tom, Tom.- Intentaba llamar su atención dándole pequeños empujones, aún así en vano.- Tooom, venga levántate. El susodicho se revolvió entre las cobijas para comprobar la hora en el despertador que ambos compartían.

- Apenas son las seis de la mañana Bill, déjame dormir.- Dijo mientras se tapaba de nuevo.

- Tomi, tengo hambre. Vayamos a la cocina.- Dijo susurrando para no despertar a los otros habitantes de la casa.

- ¡Ves tú solo!- Dijo abriendo por fin los ojos el mayor.

- Acompáñame. Está muy oscuro.- Dijo Bill aferrándose al brazo de su hermano. A Tom no le quedaba otra por lo que decidió acompañar a su gemelo para que después le dejase dormir de una vez.

Bajaron las escaleras, Bill agarrado al brazo de Tom, situación un poco ridícula según el mayor, pero ya sabía como era su hermano. Llegaron a la cocina y Tom se apoyó en la mesa mientras Bill buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Sacó un bote de helado de fresa, su favorito. Se acercó a donde estaba su hermano y le ofreció con una sonrisa, el otro solo asintió. Bill dejó el bote en la mesa y se agachó a coger dos cucharas del cajón. Cuando volvió al lado de su hermano, este ya había abierto el bote, cogió la cuchara que su hermano le ofrecía, y cuando el menor no mostraba atención le esparció la cucharada del helado rosado en su pequeña nariz.

- ¡Ah, Tom! ¿Que haces? Está muy frío.- Dijo mientras se lo intentaba quitar. Tom cogió otro poco de helado y esta vez lo depositó en los labios del moreno. Sin dejar que este dijese nada, los succionó acabando con un beso corto.

- Agh, Tom para.- Dijo Bill sonrojado.

- Pensé que querías helado…- Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- Sí pero… ¿Y si viene mamá?- preguntó nervioso.

- Sabes que mamá se despierta tarde estos días, y papá tubo que ir a casa de la abuela a dormir para arreglar sus goteras. Dicho esto untó en sus dedos el helado y lo esparció por el cuello de su hermano. Comprobó como a este se le erizaba la piel por el contacto y empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas a lo largo del recorrido que dejaba el helado. - El helado sabe mejor en tu piel, deberías probarlo.

- Te odio… y te amo.- Tom no pudo evitar sonreír y subió a su hermano a la mesa de la cocina, después subió el y se colocó de gatas sobre él. –Venga Bill, no te cortes.- Dijo acercándose más a él. El susodicho se encontraba ya con la respiración entrecortada.

Bill untó el dedo índice con el helado y se lo puso a su hermano en sus labios entreabiertos. Después dio pequeñas lamidas tímidas sobre ellos. Tom mientras tanto acariciaba sus mejillas, cuando acabó besó a su hermano.

Tom le quitó la camiseta a su hermano y después se quito la suya, Bill le tocaba el pecho y estaba ya con una creciente erección bajo sus pantalones de pijama. Tom notó eso y lo acarició con cuidado. Bill cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Tranquilo…-le susurró su hermano al oído. Bill besó los labios de su hermano y ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso con sabor de helado de fresa impregnado.

Cuando Tom notó que su hermano dejaba de respirar de forma entrecortada, salió de encima de él, guardó lo que quedaba de helado en el congelador y tiró las cucharas al lavaplatos. Ayudó a Bill a bajar de la mesa y ambos subieron de nuevo a su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, ambos se taparon bajo las cobijas del mayor y intentaron dormir no sin antes darse un último beso de buenas noches.

- Te amo Tom.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

_**Fin :**_

_**Quería que acabase de otra manera pero realmente no podía xD, al principio dije que tenían siete años y creo que sería demasiado fuerte escribir lo que desde un principio había pensado.**_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, dudas, halagos y amenazas de muerte en Review por favor. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Annie **_


End file.
